1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which has feet (foot portions) provided on the bottom surface of its external housing as components brought into contact with an installation surface when the projector is placed on the installation surface such as a desk is known (for example, see JP-A-2005-234307).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-234307 has structure capable of projecting an image from a projection lens in a direction diagonally upward with respect to the installation surface under an inclined position produced by raising the downstream end of the external housing (external case) of the projector in the image projection direction using a front foot (first position control mechanism) provided in the vicinity of the corresponding end. This structure allows the projector to project image light toward a screen disposed at a high position.
The projector according to JP-A-2005-234307 also has a rear foot (second position control mechanism) provided on the upstream side in the image projection direction and projected from the bottom surface of the external housing in the direction perpendicular to the bottom surface.
According to the projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-234307, however, the feet are greatly inclined with respect to the installation surface when the end of the external housing on the downstream side is raised to a high position for producing large inclination of the position of the projector. In this case, the position of the projector becomes unstable.